


Being True

by RoarkChronicles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender Identity, Genderfluid, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoarkChronicles/pseuds/RoarkChronicles
Summary: Fluff between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as the pinch server reveals a well kept secret.Possible follow on chapter, but only meant to be a one-shot.





	Being True

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu

The brunet boy was breathing heavily as he jogged up the small hill towards his house. Mocha-hued eyes glanced up the hill. He spotted a familiar figure leaned against the stone wall around his house. A faint blush crossed his freckled cheeks as he stepped into earshot.

“Sorry, Tsukki! I was hoping to be home before you got here.”

The tall blond turned. His hand lifting up to lower the white headphones to their usual resting place around his neck. Tsukki glanced to the shorter boy from behind black-framed glasses, a small smile on his lips.

“No problem.”

He closed the book he had in his hand on the page marker.

“I haven’t been waiting long.”

He replied when the other got to the gate. The smile on the brunet’s face caused a rosy blush across pale cheeks and for Tsukishima to glance away. He noticed the bright coloured bags in his hands. He pondered the question on the tip of his tongue before he turned to follow the other towards the house.

“You know, you could have gone in, you are always welcome.”

A shrug rolled off of the blond’s shoulders as he leaned forward as the other fumbled with the door lock.

“It’s nice enough out, I didn’t mind.”

Honey hued eyes attempted a peek in the bags but the brunet got the door open before he could see what was inside.

“Tadashi, what’s in the bags?”

Tsukishima asked under his usual nonchalant tone. He slid out of his shoes off before he slipped into a pair of house slippers that he kept at the Yamaguchi’s. Already in his house shoes, Tadashi tucked the bags behind his back out of Kei’s prying eyes. He smiled nervously as he stood eye level with the other on the landing.

“It’s… Well… It’s a surprise.”

Tadashi leaned in quick and placed a sweet kiss on Kei’s nose before he turned on the balls of his feet. He began his ascent up the stairs.

“Go and wait in the living room, I’ll be right down.”

A sigh slipped past Kei’s lips as he glanced at the watch on his wrist.

“Kay. If you don’t hurry up, we are going to be late… And I’d rather not listen to Kageyama speak. At all.”

There was a quiet laugh at the top of the staircase before the closing of the door was heard. The brunet boy took a deep breath as he leaned against the door. He had been thinking about this double date, if you were to call it that, for the last few months. He couldn't remember when Kei started talking about the previews for Jurassic World. The two of them had just finished a Jurassic marathon last weekend.

Hinata had overheard them talking about going to see this movie. Without thinking about it, Tadashi agreed that it could be fun to have him along. The poor brunet boy failed to think about the fact that the ginger would drag Kageyama along with him. A sudden well of regret stirred within the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps today wasn’t the best of days to do this.

His knuckles grew white as he clenched the bags in his hands. He quickly shook his head. He needed to do this. If things didn’t go over well with Kei, he could always change and play it off as a joke. He took a deep breath as felt tears begin to well in his eyes. He kept reminding himself that he needed to do this. Over and over, as if a mantra inside his thoughts.

He paced himself pulling out the items he purchased on his way home before he laid them out on his bed. He sucked a deep breath through parted lips and began to strip. It only took a moment for him to change into his new outfit.

The brunet boy stood in front of his mirror, the feel of denim was rough under his fingertips.

Tadashi took another deep breath. It was an attempt at settling his nerves as he reached for the hairbrush that sat on his desk. With deliberate motions, he eased the brush through his deep brown brunet locks. He felt the weight of the world lift off of his shoulders whenever he brushed his hair.

He had been allowing it to grow out, his parents assumed it was one of those high school phases. They were relieved that he wasn’t colouring his hair or something equally as rebellious. They still didn’t know that he had gotten his ears pierced. Tadashi had waited until his hair was long enough to hide the bottom of his earlobes before he got them pierced.

He began to braid his hair on the left side, starting it into a sort of french braid.

Ever since Yachi had joined as a full-time manager on the team, the first years of the club had been hanging out a lot more. Especially Tsukishima, himself and her. Since they were in the advance classes, they would often study together. They were at the library once and before either of them knew it, she was playing with his hair.

Tadashi remembered that she turned bright red when he asked what she was doing. The tiny blonde told him that his hair looked so soft she couldn’t help herself. She was playing with it before she knew what she was doing. She then got this excited expression on her face.  She offered to teach him how to braid since his hair was getting long enough to do so.

His braid wasn’t as clean as hers, but he was still practicing. It was good enough for his skill level as he clipped the loose ends with a small yellow bow.

Next, he reached for the lone pair of earrings he owned. He pushed the citrine studded posts into the healed holes on his ears. A soft smile crossed his lips as he looked himself over.

He knew he shouldn’t be wearing shoes in the house. But they were brand new and had never been worn outside so he felt it would be okay just this once. Tadashi thought they really completed the outfit.

A rosy blush painted his cheeks once more as he gave himself another glance over. The brunet boy hadn’t realized the bright smile on his lips as he laughed.

Everything felt…

Right.

From the little yellow bows on the toes of his shoes to the small yellow bow in his chocolate locks.

With his hand on the door handle of his room, he took a deep breath before he opened the door. With each step down the stairs, Yamaguchi grew more and more nervous. His anxiety made him feel like he was making a mistake.

He was about to reveal a well-guarded secret to not only his closest friend but his boyfriend. He started to feel out of breath as his heart drummed within his chest. His vision was blurry as he reached the final step. His hands were shaking as he stepped down onto the entry platform.

Tadashi paused, wiping away the tears that were threatening to roll down his cheeks.

No.

He told himself.

He needed to do this. As he took unsteady steps towards the living room, he ran through all the worst scenarios. The brunet boy leaned against the door frame, peering within. Those mocha hued eyes spied the lanky blond sitting on the floor beside the sliding door that led to the back yard.

A sweet smile played on his lips as he watched Kei reading his book in silence, headphones over his ears per usual. Yamaguchi drew a breath between his lips and then gave a gentle cough to gain Tsukishima’s attention. When the blond failed to look away, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

“Kei!”

He called out sounding a little short. Tadashi found those piercing honey-hued eyes staring at him. From where he was standing, Tsukishima could only see the other’s head peeking out from behind the wall. Reaching up, Kei returned his headphones to around his neck.

“Ready to go?”

He called out, voice flat.

“Uh.. um.. Well…”

Yamaguchi shuddered through his words as the taller blond rose to a stand. He shut his book once again on the page marker and leaving it on the table. He knew they would be back later and he could retrieve it then.

Within the nervous boy’s thoughts was that he could run. He could run now. The most that would happen would that he would get a stern scolding from the taller volleyball player. Before Tadashi could get his legs to move, he felt soft fingers on his cheek.

He thought he heard words, but everything sounded drowned out. His heart was pounding too hard in his chest. The brunet boy shook his head, snapping himself out of his daze. He blinked once, then twice, focusing on the face in front of him. Tadashi gasped, tanned hands covering his mouth as the two exchanged stares.

“Sorry, Tsukki…”

He whispered under his hands.

“...I didn't hear…”

An exasperated noise came from the blond.

“I asked if you were okay. You are shaking, your face feels like it is on fire, it's bright red and you look as if you are on the verge of tears… if you aren't feeling good, we can always go watch the movie another time. I'd rather you be well.”

Freckled cheeks continued to grow a darker and darker shade of crimson.

“... You know what… I'll be right back. I'm going to change…”

Tadashi laughed nervously and tried to turn away and make a quick break for the stairs. But a slender pale hand grasped his wrist, cementing him firmly in place.

“Is this what was in those bags?”

With his eyes shut tight, Tadashi prayed and hoped. He wished with every fiber of his being that he existed in another space and time at that moment. His heart felt as if it were going to pound out of his chest and he started feeling light-headed. The shorter volleyball player waited.

He was frozen in his space for his world to finally come crashing down around him.

He could feel his cheeks dampened as tears rolled down.

The brunet felt the air get sucked out of the room as warm lips pressed against his. As they parted, Tadashi was slow to peek an eye open, finding that intimidating stare peering back at him. Kei leaned in and placed kisses across the shorter boy’s freckled cheeks.

“You are still my favourite star.”

Kei whispered between kisses. In that moment, all the worry and panic washed away and tears flowed. Tanned arms snaked around the taller blond boy’s neck, hugging him almost too tight. Tsukishima was certain he felt a dampness against his neck, and he ended up laughing a little. He scattered small kisses on top of those brown locks.

“I honestly don't think there is a single thing in the world that could stop me from loving you.”

Kei managed to pry the smaller boy away from him. He cupped those tanned cheeks in his pale hands. He touched the tips of their noses together.

“I want you to listen close and never forget what I am about to tell you.”

Tadashi nodded nervously under the unwavering gaze.

“I. Love. _You_.”

Kei put emphasis on the word ‘you’.

“No more crying. No more fear. Relish in the fact that your boyfriend knows how to chemically dissolve corpses without a trace.”

A bright smile flashed across Tadashi’s lips. And the sound of laughter that escaped his lips warmed the core of Kei’s heart.

“So… um…”

Releasing that freckled face, the blond took a step back. His hands found their way to his hips and he searched for the words he was looking for.

“I can't say I'm exactly sure where to proceed from here.”

Tadashi thought to himself for a moment. His fingers twisting the bottom of his denim overalls skirt.

“Haha…”

He chuckled with a nervous tone.

“To be honest… me either. It was such an impulse decision. I saw this shirt and thought it was cute. But... this."

He gestured to his outfit, which had obvious implications.

"...has been something I've been thinking about for a while.”

Tadashi’s gaze shifted to the floor.

“... I really didn't think this outcome was possible.”

Mocha-hued eyes shifted back up, catching Kei’s stare still on him. Tadashi took a deep breath and summoned a new found courage.

“Well…”

The brunet breathed out the word as he thought hard about what he was going to say next.

“Sometimes... I just…”

A short laugh from Kei disrupted the other from the train wreck that happened to be his thought process.

“Enjoy being feminine?”

In that moment, Tadashi didn’t think his face could grow any deeper than the shade of scarlet it was. Tsukishima had managed to steal the words right out of his mouth. He nodded furiously in reply before he felt that reassuring touch on his cheek again.

“I suppose I should say my girlfriend looks very beautiful this afternoon and I am very honoured to have her in my life as well.”

The words were spoken in a low voice and sent shivers down the brunet’s spine.

“Kei…”

The blond’s smile was refreshing because it was so rare. His gaze shifted to his watch again as he noted the time. Tsukishima reached out his hand and threaded fingers with his shorter companion.

“If we don’t leave now, we are going to be late, and I can imagine those idiots are already there.”

An exasperated sigh fell from Tsukishima’s lips as he thought about the mentioned idiots. He tugged gently on Tadashi’s hand, in an attempt to lead him towards the front door.

“Are you ready to go now, Tadas--- Hmmm...”

The blond paused and glanced back to the brunet. His eyes narrowed as he stared. Yamaguchi could almost hear the gears turning inside Tsukishima’s brain.

“Um. So.”

With their fingers still laced, Kei turned back to Tadashi, other hand returned to his hip. The brunet boy glanced away again under the scrutiny.

“Do you still want to be called Tadashi? …Or do you have a name picked out for your feminine persona?”

Yamaguchi reached up with his free hand and tucked his hair behind his right ear.

“I had a few names in mind…”

He began blushing furiously again and this perked Kei’s curiosity. It was then that he found himself staring at a pair of mocha-hued eyes full of determination.

“Promise you won't laugh.”

A slender blond brow rose slowly into a peak.

“Of course not.”

Yamaguchi drew in a long breath. The shorter volleyball player shifted his gaze around the small hallway as he began to speak.

“I juggled around a few name ideas, like Natsumi, Seia, even Minori… but the one I kept coming back to was Hotaru…”

When he finally looked back towards Kei, there was a flush across his pale cheeks.

“R-really?”

Shock painted over Tsukishima’s face as Yamaguchi laughed sweetly. It was Kei that broke the gaze this time. He glanced to the ceiling. The light reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Just a pair of fireflies in the mountains under the moon."

A soft snort came from Yamaguchi before he giggled.

“You are too cute sometimes Kei. It's settled, Hotaru is it then!”

The small brunet declared as she stood on the tips of his toes, placing a kiss on Kei’s cheek. She tugged the other’s hand, almost dragging him towards the entry way. The poor blond was still in a slight state of shock as he slid into his shoes. He quickly followed Yamaguchi out of the house.

A slender finger reached up, pushing the black frames of his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Honey-hued eyes glanced to the brunet at his side, who was humming happily as the two made their way down the street.

“Question.”

Curious, Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima. She tilted her head to the side and then smiled brightly.

“It’s more of a fluid thing.”

The brunet replied almost as if she were reading the thoughts as they passed through Kei’s mind. Yamaguchi pressed a tanned finger to her chin.

“Some days I’ll feel that I’m Tadashi. Others, Hotaru. Hell… Some days I might even switch back and forth in the span of a day.”

The look on Kei’s face was perplexed. The blond was absorbing the information easily enough, but one question still remained on his tongue.

“So how will the rest of us be able to distinguish between whether or not to call you Tadashi or Hotaru?”

Yamaguchi paused for a moment, finger now curling around her chin as she thought about it. She lit up bright as the sun as she pointed that same finger into the air.

“Easy! I’ll make sure to have a bow in my hair. Oh… But then I’ll need to get some more…”

Kei grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand again before placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Right. If it’s okay with you, I’d love to help you pick out some more after the movie.”

Everything in that moment seemed to slow down. The two of them flushed a slight rosy shade before she broke the tension in the air with a laugh.

“I’d love that Kei… Thank you.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, a gesture that put the two of them at ease and held her hand just a bit little tighter.

**\----**

Kei spotted the aforementioned pair of idiots in the crowd with ease. The ginger boy was dodging around in the crowd. His unfortunate gloomier half strolling at a slower pace behind him. Just seeing the two made the taller volleyball player groan aloud. The duo was adept at agitating every nerve he had. He felt a gentle squeeze of his hand before he glanced down to the shorter brunet.

“Don’t be so worried. Only Hinata would notice if Kageyama went missing. And there are plenty  of mountainous areas to dispose of corpses.”

“TSUKISHIMA!!! YAMAG---uchi…?”

Hinata paused in his waving. His head tilting to the side as he glanced over the brunet girl at Tsuki’s side, who had an air of familiarity around her. As the duo grew closer, Yamaguchi began to slowly hide behind her blond counterpart.

“Kei…”

She whispered in a nervous tone. Almost instinctively, Tsukishima’s gaze narrowed. He was glaring down at both Kageyama and Hinata with a simple ease. Glowing umber hued eyes looked the brunet over and then beamed in his usual fashion.

Without skipping a beat, Hinata leaned in towards Yamaguchi. She reflexively hid further behind Tsukishima.

“ **Gwaaaa!** You look very pretty today Yamaguchi!”

Most of her worries melted away as she smiled back at Hinata, laughing. Yet, her attention was drawn away to the raven haired boy who had yet to say anything. Hotaru could only imagine what was cycling through that volleyball stuffed head of his.

Without a further thought, Tsukishima took a step forward. He was now looming over the genius setter. The look on the blond’s face screamed ‘I will not hesitate'. Hinata stepped up beside Tsuki, now staring down his own boyfriend.

But, it was the tiny ginger who realized the look on Tobio’s face.

“Really...? Baka.”

Shouyou grumbled as he smashed his foot into Kageyama’s. Anger replaced the confused shock and he ended up growling at Hinata.

“WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR DUMBASS?!”

Hinata reached up and grabbed Kageyama’s shirt collar. He yanked the other lower so he could whisper in his ear.

: You are scaring Yamaguchi and I'm pretty sure Tsukishima is on the verge of making sure you are never heard from again. :

Tobio’s blue hued gaze shifted to Hinata.

: Wait. That’s Yamaguchi? :

Hinata stared blankly at the other.

“You really are dense.”

That outward spoken comment alone caused Kei to start laughing. A nervous chuckle was heard from Hotaru who was still behind him. She felt a sudden sickness in the pit of her stomach as those cold blue eyes stared her down. In a sudden motion, he bowed fiercely.

“I’m sorry Yamaguchi. I-I didn’t recognize you and well… talking with girls isn’t exactly a strong suit of mine.”

He mumbled the last past, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he rose back into a stand. As Tobio glanced back to Yamaguchi, he received a smile from the nervous brunet. Tsukishima passed by Kageyama, giving him a tap on the head with his knuckle. Hotaru was following close behind.

“Well get used to it, Ousama. You’ll be seeing more of Hotaru, and if you disrespect her, I know where to find you.”

Kei laced his fingers with Hotaru’s again as the two headed for the line to get tickets to the movie. Tobio glanced down to Shouyou who was standing beside him yet again. The raven haired boy leaned in close to Hinata, speaking in a whisper.

: How are you unphased by this? :

That earned him a swift glare from the orange-haired spiker, who folded his arms behind his head.

“I _do_ have a little sister, Tobio. Two, if you wanna count Yachi-chan.”

He grumbled in reply before smiling radiantly.

“And now I have three.”

Hinata was about to take off and catch up to the other two. But instead, he turned towards Kageyama and rocked back onto his heels.

“It’s still Yamaguchi. Our number 12 pinch server. It’s just at this moment, he wants to embrace a side of him that wants to be feminine. Don’t treat Hotaru any differently than you would treat Tadashi. They are still the same person. And I think if you are respectful about it, she would love to tell you more... even if you are an idiot. Besides, I don’t think Tsukishima was joking about his indirect threat…”

Shouyou laughed as he watched the colour drain from Tobio’s face before he turned. He ran to catch the other two in line, talking and laughing with Hotaru with ease as Kei stood beside them in silence.


End file.
